Roommates
by Sakura wo Miro
Summary: Tala and his roommates Kai, Bryan, Ian and Spencer are having a funny life. What else would it be with such a different personalities? Kevin x Ian, Bryan x Spencer, may have some more pairings
1. Roommates are a pain

Chapter 1: Roommates, you love them, you hate them.

**Tala's POV:**

"No way! Shut up!"

"No, you shut up!"

"Kai, tell him to shut up!"

"Oh God! Shut up ALL of you!"

Ian, Kai and Bryan silenced. When Spencer yelled like that, he was annoyed and losing his nerves.

"Okay… Uh, where's Tala? Our -ah- so cute wolfie?"

"Bryan, don't try to be sarcastic, Ian does it better"

"U bet." Said 22 years old (Or young, whatever) Ian said, not letting his eyes leave the monitor.

Spencer sigh and took a new book to read.

"Spencer, what are you reading'?"

"I'm not reading, I'm studying because _IF _I want to be a doctor, I have to study next week exams!"

"Well, sorry." Bryan said and sigh. He didn't like when Spencer was losing his nerves, because it made everyone of them who were in that very room right now, very nervous. But Spencer had a good reason to lose his nerves, because, like he said, he was studying to become a doctor and he was now 24 years old he was the eldest of all of them.

"Ok, but where's Tala?" Kai asked and skipped a drop of nice Spanish wine to his lips. It was very good, Kai's favorite…

"Let's see where Tala would be… Park?"

"No."

"Begging for job?"

"Maybe… He's still workless."

"At some nightclub with hookers?"

"Bryan! That's disgusting!"

"You're only defending your boyfriend…"

"Shut up! You have been yapping about that for a week now! Me and Tala aren't together, we're just friends!"

"Yeah… Really _deep_ friends, that's for sure…"

"Bryan! I KILL YOU!"

"Want to see you try." Bryan said and his voice was cool and it didn't fear even how much Kai would threaten him.

"Hey, maybe he's at nightclub _AS_ a hooker!" Ian yelled and laugh.

"…" Total silence while Bryan imagines Tala as a hooker.

"…" Total silence while Kai imagines Tala as a hooker.

"…" Total silence while Spencer tries to find something to plug his ears.

"NO WAY!" others screamed.

"Ian, you're dirty little- Perverted asshole!" Kai yelled. His dropped his wineglass.

That was the time when I came back to our home where me (Tala Ivanov) and my friends Bryan Kuntzenov and Ian and Spencer and last but not least, Kai Hiwatari.

"Yo, Tala, how were the hookers?"

"What shit are you saying? Hookers? Hell NO!" I defended.

Ian started to laugh so hard that no one could hear anything. Did I forgot to mention some things? Oh, well then. I'll start with Ian: He's… 22 years old now and he works at a company called ThaGames, that make really good computer and video games. That's why he almost never leaves his laptop that we gave him as a Christmas present couple of years ago.

Then is Brian, 23 like me and Kai. He's working in company that tries to help homeless and runaway child out of the streets. I can't imagine a better work for him, because he, as all of us, knows how does it feel to live alone in streets, or that grabby abbey.

Then is Spencer, who's studying to become a doctor and if he fails, he's going to stay at home, clean house and make food. He's really good chef, that I tell you! We couldn't survive without him!

Then is Kai, who is an actor! Even thought that I thought that he doesn't like acting! But there he is, famous and of course-

"Rich smartass Kai, oh what joy that he is here saving our lives with his fabulous acting!"

"Bryan, why are you so pissed off?" Kai asked.

"Because Bryan doesn't get so much money at pay day as Kai…" Ian said, still staring the monitor.

"Shut up, shrimp!"

"You first."

"Asshole…"

"Tell me about it."

Ian wasn't so little that he would get angry to Bryan like when we were teens.

"Kai, have I ever told you that you are a rich asshole and you don't help others with your money? Maybe I call to the newspaper and tell about it…"

"Bryan!" I yelled and he fell to non-everlasting silence

"Stop that at once you two" I said and then I smiled.

"Guess what." I said

"Well what?" Brian asked

"I said guess!"

"You have became a hooker?"

"H- Hey! That's not funny! Kai, tell Bryan to stop!" I cried to Kai. He just sigh and said that Bryan should shut his mouth if he understand his own best.

"Well what?"

"I got work!"

"Whoa! Really? What's the job?"

"Hairstylist!"

Total silence.

"What? It's not bad!" I yelled but they just stared me. I have always liked to clean and brush others hair, such as Bryan's whose hair is big mess! Bryan says that I'm torturing him when I brush his hair but I don't believe it. Kai never says anything when I brush his hair! Or maybe he just is so sleepy that he can't speak at morning…

Bryan laugh. "Your passion for others hair, is growing! Ack! Psycho- Tala!"

"You deserved it." I said when I had punched him a bit.

Sometimes roommates are real pain in the ass… Especially Bryan! But he can be nice too, especially at clothes store… That pullover that he gave me as birthday present was really warm. I like warm clothes, because here in Moscow the winter is really cold and you never know how many pullovers you need. Oh, Spencer is going to the kitchen… I gotta see what he's going to make… Hmm… Looks good…. I'm hungry! Later!

**

* * *

**

**Authors Notes:**

_**Sakura wo Miro/The author:**_

**Well what did you like? Please send me rewiews and ideas!**

* * *


	2. Birthdayboy!

**Chapter 2: Birthday boy!**

**Kai's POV:**

Spencer's birthday is coming and we can't think any presents to him. 

"So, what do we give to him?" Tala said. He's always that one who starts the conversation but never ends it…

" Something from all of us… What would Spencer want?" Ian said.

"Knives?"

"What for?"

"To kill us all when we're too noisy." Brian said with a sarcastic smile on his forever-pale face.

"That make's sense… But no. We gave them last Xmas…" That was me.

"Yeah… I totally forgot that… How about good bottle of Vodka?" Brian again.

"No, Spencer doesn't drink, did you forget that too?" Tala said.

"Uh… Yeah… But you almost forgot to bring that cake, if I wouldn't remembered it!"

"Okay… We're even." Tala said. He hate's to admit that he's wrong.

"How about new book?" I said. I wasn't too excited about this conversation. Actually I hate birthday-parties.

"Hey, one more books and he will throw up! He's sick of them already"

"What's Spencer's favorite music?"

"I think… At least he listens Elvis a lot."

"Okay, that's one choice then…" Tala listed to his ice-blue notebook.

" But maybe he would need something that makes him relax, he has been really stiff lately..."

"Only one who here is stiff is you Kai!"

"Ha-ha. Really funny Bryan."

"Of course!"

"How about a blind-dates?" Ian said

"With who?" Bryan asked.

"I dunno, you?" Ian started to laugh.

"DIE!"

"Hey! Stop! Oh god…"

"Yeah…Stop it already…"

"OH HELL! SHUT YOUR PAYHOLES AT ONCE!" Spencer yelled from another room.

"Ookay… Something to make him relax…"

" Some pills?"

"No, you idiot!"

"It was just a joke!"

"**I SAID SHUT UP!"**

"_Okay. Sorry Spencer"_ Tala whispered.

"Now what we do?"

"I dunno…"

* * *

**GabZ :**

**OH O liked it but please please make it full yaoi O**

**Sakura wo Miro/Author:**

**We'll see about that. I can't make up my mind: Yaoi or non-Yaoi? And the answer is Yaoi ;3**


	3. Memories

**Chapter 3: Memories…**

**Spencer's POV:**

"You're not serious, Bryan…" I said, but he just nodded. "You're kidding. You're not serious, please tell me you're not!"

"I'm serious and so are others too. We have a perfect present for ya! You're 24 and you're still virgin, that's not good" He said and he smiled that evil smile.

"And what exactly is your plan?"

"You have blind dates!"

I laugh. That couldn't be true, he lied. Simple, he lied. He had lied me for… half hours now, so I couldn't believe him. But I have to say, I never thought that Bryan would have so wild imagine.

"This can't be true! Every time when I don't lie, no-one believes me! This isn't right!" He yelled and my laugh stopped.

"W-What? Are you serious? No, that's not true! NOT TRUE! You just haven't got a blind date for me! I don't have time, good suit or even a good character to have a date! I'm always so sulky and I-"

"You have time and we have already rented a suit for you and all! Trust me! And besides, you are funny guy! Why wouldn't she like you? She send her picture and she's hot! And she also studies as a doctor, ok, nurse but still!"

"Okay… What does she look like?" I said. I had been tired all the day so I didn't like any fights today. I think I'm going to have a headache…

"She's brunette, I know you like brunettes, I have searched that information-"

"From where!" I yelled, No-one knew that I liked brunettes the most… I just didn't want to tell that to anyone…

"From your diary." And now, he had uncovered another of my secrets. No-one knew that I have a diary…

"Don't tell that to others, please? Continue…"

"Sea-green eyes and I think that she's from Greece, but she has moved here. I know that you like most from those girls that are from south!" He smiled I felt like I could tear off his annoying face with one of my kitchen knifes and fry his face in a frying pan.

"How much did you read from my diary?" I asked as I putted a knife back to it's place. I put a salad to a bowl and started to wash tomatoes. "Don't answer or you're not going to have any food for today!"

He nodded and continued but I didn't listen. I just sat down and I felt weird, somehow. Maybe it was because of headache…

"Could you just leave? I have a headache…"

He left. I rose and walked to the fridge.

_Fish would be good today,_ I thought and forgot all about blind-dates.

Later:

We were eating when Tala said:

"Well, how about your dates?"

"Shut up, no speaking during the dinner." I said, that was the only way to shut Tala's mouth, except this time.

"**Nyet. **I want to know do you go or not besides we always talk during the dinner!"

I had to admit it, we talked a lot, but right now I didn't want to talk.

"I dunno, I don't care. I- I don't want to talk, I- Excuse me." I said and left from the table.

I ran to living-room, where I could be _alone. _I felt like I couldn't breath, but I tried. I skipped the dinner by running to my room and walked circles because I was so nervous. I didn't really like strangers, especially woman. But I wanted to, but I just couldn't. I haven't told this to anyone, but I have really poor family. Actually I'm poorest from all of us. That's why I was always so independent and that's why I could survive on my own. When I was… I don't really remember how young I was, around ten, I guess, I was already trying to make some money for my family in some factory… Boris found me from there and took, even thought I didn't want to, because I had to help my sick mum and my two sisters who all were older then me, who too were working, whenever they found some good place to work… I haven't heard anything from them ever since I and others had escaped from the Abbey. I realized that I was now truly alone. I didn't want to be alone. Really, I hate being alone. I always had someone, my family or my team. Back then felt that there was no-one for me to trust.

_Flashback:_

"Spencer? Are you OK?" Tala asked. I didn't answer, I just stared my family's house. It was empty. They were gone. My family. I ran inside.

"_Spencer! It might tear apart, come out!" My friend screamed. I didn't care. I ran to kitchen, no sisters there, laughing and chit chatting. I ran to my mother's bedroom, no-one there. I ran to living-room, it was empty, white walls had changed to gray. I ran upstairs, checked my sister's room, and I noticed it empty. I ran to my room, and I saw only one thing: Teddy, that when I was kid, I had it everywhere where I was. That I could remember. My dad had brought it from America. It was Great. Yeah, it's name was Great. Later, when dad was killed because he was suspected to be an spy, we were alone. But we had even ourselves so it wasn't so bad. _

Then- Now- Here- 

_Memories suffocated me, I felt so lonely so tear apart. I had nothing. One single tear fell quietly on my cheeks. Too many memories, too many! I didn't care even if our house would tear apart and I would die because of it. Great was resting inside my jacket. Someone pulled me. I couldn't think who it was…I couldn't recognize him, or was it her? I didn't know, but I let him/her carry me away. _

"_Spencer! Are you insane! Why did you ran away like that!" Tala screamed, hanging on my wrist. I looked at him. He stared back with his worried eyes. I smiled and collapsed. _

_End of the Flashback._

"Spencer? Are you okay?"

I woke up from my memories. "Yeah" I realized that was holding Great. I hide it, because I know that no-one else then me ever gleans this room so no-one knew about Great.

"I'm okay, Tala."

"Good… Are you mad at me?"

"No, but you know, you sound like a schoolgirl with a crush…" I said and I could see him blushing. I laugh when he babbled: "No- No N-No!"

He laugh too. It's weird how we can laugh to nothing. No-one said anything funny, but we two laugh.

"What were you doin'?" He asked

"Memorizing…" I said.

"Oh…"

"What 'Oh'?"

"Did you realize that you have a teddy under your sheet?"

"What!" I screamed, it wasn't possible him to see Great. "Did you see it? Okay… But don't tell to anyone?"

"Ok" He smirked. I took Great to fresh air.

"Memory?"

"Yeah, from my family…"

"I have too, it's my brothers scarf. He gave it to me when he got adopted."

He took an orange scarf out from his pocket. I nodded. "I carry it where-ever I go."

I smiled. I wasn't the only one with a secret. I couldn't stop smiling.

"Spencer, you look scary when you smile, did you know that?"

I laugh. He laugh. We laugh. First time after our escape, I felt like I really could trust in my friends. I laugh even more and I think I even cried a bit, but only little.

"Tal, I think you're my best friend"

"Hey, thanks! I'm honored!" He said and he made a deep bend.

"Tal, you're amazing!"

"Yep, but only whew know that." He said and smirked. And we started to laugh again.

"Because no-one else sees under your shell?"

"Yeah… Except…"

"Kai."

"Yep. Hey Spencer, can I ask a favor?"

I nodded.

"Let's go shopping! I saw great, orange jacket at mall!"

I nodded. My headache had gone away with a blow.

We rose and left.

* * *

**Kenneth Saint:**

**Go yaoi!adds 2 favourites i had the weirdest idea to give spencer viagra for his birthday...**

glomps it's was funny and i really wanna find out what happens next, update soon please

**Werewolf of Fire:**

**Spencer/Bryan yaoi! Bryan can give himself to Spencer as a birthday gift!**

And Tala/Kai! And Ian... Someone...

Anyway! Great work so far, maybe make the chapters a bit longer, but I love it... Well done!

Update soon, I'll be watching!

**GabZ :  
**

**YEY! THANX - keep on the good work**

**Sakura wo Miro: Thanks... I think it thank you! 3

* * *

**


	4. Just two of us

**Chapter 4: Just two of us**

**Bryan's POV:**

In the restaurant:

"Where is she?" I cried, looking at Spencer who was talking to a waiter about this girl, Melee. It seemed like she wasn't coming.

My cell-phone rang.

Hi, it's Melee, here. I can't come, because I have a terrible flu!"

"O-Okay…" I said. I couldn't feel my legs anymore. It was his birthday and she wasn't coming? Then I had a crazy idea. It was so crazy and it was… weirdest day of my life.

"I go then" I said and Tala almost suffocated on his wine.

"What?"

I didn't hear that, I had already ran to Spencer's table. He couldn't believe his eyes.

"What? Hey, where's that girl?"

"Umm… There's no girl at all… Um, I wanted to surprise you!" I said and smiled.

_Everything for a friend…Everything for a friend…Everything for- Okay, I don't kiss him after this is over!_ I thought in my head.

"Are you gay, Bryan?" He asked seriously. I almost jumped off from my skin. What could I answer?

I didn't say anything, luckily a waiter came and asked what we want. Thank god!

The dinner was… Quiet. I was happy about that. But then, we left from the restaurant.

"So, um… What do you want to do?" I asked, but he said that he didn't know.

"Uh… Cinema?" I said and, for my horror, he said "Yes."

At the Cinema:

"What film?" I asked. After whew minutes we decided to watch some comedy. We went and we really laugh. Laugh really hard… I couldn't believe it. I have never heard Spencer's laugh.

"Do you like it?" He whispered during the movie.

"Yeah…" I whispered back. I didn't even know why we whispered, because this theatre was empty.

Then suddenly he kissed me to the cheek I dropped the popcorns that I was holding.

"You said that these were blind-dates, didn't you?" He said and grinned.

"Y-Yeah…" I murmured while I tried to calm down. I made myself to kiss him. That was the end of my promise that I made whew hours earlier.

_This isn't that bad…_I tough and I kissed his cheek. For first time in my whole life, someone really seemed to love me. At least as a friend. I smiled to him.

"You look funny." Spencer said and he pulled my cheek with his warm fingers.

"Me? Funny? Just look at you, you are seven times funnier then me!" I said, and I pulled him closer.

"Oh really? But you are more cuter then me." He said. I blushed. I was so red that I looked like a lighthouse.

"Did I say something wrong?" He said and he kissed my cheek. I waved my head to say "No".

"Okay"

"What did you mean by cute?" I asked.

Spencer shrug.

Then it happened. He kissed me to the lips. I dropped everything that I was holding.

"Damn!" I yelled. "Sorry Spence…" He didn't answer. He just smiled.

_Okay…How can I get out of this mess?_ I thought and a little voice in my head said:

**_You can't get out of this, you were really dork when you started this, you know? _**

Damn I hate all the little voices in my head! That must be my inner devil, who is a dork…

_**You did it right, you were nice. **_

And that must be my idiotic inner angel. Wait, what am I thinking? There's no devils and angels in MY mind!

"Uh…. Film ended. Where then?" Spencer asked.

"I need a drink…" I said and I know that I looked really tired.

"Absolutely no, Bryan. We go home, okay?" He said and looked me. His face was peaceful and understanding. I rose and we left.

On the front door:

I opened the door and I walked in. Lights weren't on.

_DAMN! Of course they are at some bar, drinkin' their heads so full that they can't find back home…I want to go too…This is unfair…_ I thought. I walked to the kitchen. There was a note:

_Hey, Bryan n' Spencer,_

_We went to bar to celebrate Tala's new job._

_We have no idea when we come back but we see you at morning (With a terrible hang-over)._

_By: Ian, Kai & Tala._

"Great…" I sigh. They had all the fun and without ME! I have to admit that I was really upset. I sat to kitchen chair and I buried my face to my hands. I was tired. I opened the fridge. No beer no nothing! I felt miserable…

"Better go to bed…" I did and I tried to sleep, but I couldn't sleep. I though:

_His kisses felt… Kind nice… Really nice actually…_I touched my lips, that burned fire-red. And they were usually very pale and dry. I thought that for a millions of times and then I fell asleep.

* * *

**Sakura wo Miro/The author:**

**Okay, this came little short but I hope you like it... Rewiew please.**


	5. Hangover Hell

**Chapter 5: Hang-over hell**

**Ian's POV:**

I hate hang-over. It's so painful, at least for me… My morning was painful, nothing else.

I rose really slowly and I wear my old, cream-white T-shirt and jeans that once were dark-blue, but they had faded to light-blue. Then I walked to kitchen and I heard Tala who was in the bathroom. He was throwing up.

"Tala, how much did you drink last night?" Spencer said. He was waiting that Tala would come out of the bathroom.

"I dunno…" Tala said and he throw up again.

I shrug and I opened the fridge's door. Nothing. There was nothing I wanted to eat… No, wait, there was! Yogurt. I took it and I tried to reach the closet where our utensils were. I opened the closet and I tried to stretch even little bit. Then I accidentally dropped a very sharp knife, one of Spencer's kitchen knifes that were always so sharp that you could cut even air with them. And I dropped one of those right between my index toe and my middle toe!

I looked at that knife. Just whew centimeters and my toes would be cut!

Quietly I pick up that knife and put it at it's place. Spencer would kill me if he would know that I touched his knives. He doesn't want that we "play" with his knives and make some accident…

I shook my head. My headache was killing me.

I ate my yogurt in peace and then I headed to living-room. Kai was there and so was my laptop.

"Kai? What are you doing with my laptop?"

"Nothing special, shrimp…"

I hate Kai when he has a hang-over. Because then he calls me "Shrimp" or "Pipsqueak". It's true that I'm still the smallest of the group but at least my nose is settled with my body, so they can't say that I have big nose (Like it would ever been big)

"Do you remember when you accidentally went in girls locker-room whew years back?" He asked. That's the second thing why I hate Kai with hang-over: He starts to think back to things that have happened years ago…

"Tala pushed me in! I didn't do anything!" I shouted.

"Baka." Kai told me.

"**Idiootti!"** I shouted to him. **That's Finnish and it means "Idiot",** but of course Kai didn't understand me. When Tala and others were at third (Or second?)World championships and I wasn't there, I was actually in Finland, studying it's language. It wasn't easy, but at least it was easier then Japanese that I had studied too. In game-making business you need to be good with languages and I appear to be very good with languages. I know that Finnish is very difficult language, but I think I speak it pretty well, but they always know that I'm Russian, because of my accent… But enough of that, the main thing is that Kai didn't understand what I said.

"What did you say?" He asked and his face had puzzled look.

"Umm… I said that your nice fellow" It wasn't true, of course.

I turned and I laugh quiet laugh. Yahoo! I rule! I'm better than Kai! I almost jumped because of my joy. Then the headache attacked.

"Ack!" I sat down to sofa. "What are you looking from my laptop?" I asked.

"A DVD…"

"What DVD?" I turned to him and I stared at the screen.

"Charlies angels: Full throttle"

"You know, my laptop isn't a DVD-machine…" I said. I wanted my laptop back to ME.

"I don't care, you have said that I can watch DVD with this."

"When?" I didn't remember anything like that.

"Last Saturday, at morning."

I tried to remember that Saturday.

"Hey! I was still drunk that morning! Not fair!"

"I know. But a promise is a promise."

"**Paskiainen**" Now I said that he was a **bastard **(Finnish again), that right now wasn't far from the truth.

"What did that mean?" He stared at me and he had evil, angry and irritating look.

"That you're bastard!" I told to him and I left.

"Hey, your laptop!" He yelled after me. After whew seconds I came and took it.

Every time when I want to swear, I switch to different language that others doesn't understand and then I lie those words meaning and then everyone thinks that I'm nice guy because I don't swear. It's funny, actually.

Then Tala came to living-room. His face was pale and his eyes were tired.

"I want ice-cream!" He told to me. I shrug.

"Go to buy it." I answered.

"I'm too tired! Can you go? Please?"

"Okay…" I said. "What flavor do you want?"

"Chocolate mint chips…" He muttered and then he fell to the sofa, next to Kai. I nodded and I took my grass-green jacket and my shoes that were… Almost covered with grass? Where had I been last night? I shook my head and I left.

I walked down towards the city. I wiped off one blue strand when stared at a boy who was at least fifteen and looked kind much like me. He had dark-blue hair that were like mine; they were upright just like mine. And he had goggles too and big nose that was too big to his small body. But as a character, he wasn't me. When I was always so tricky and (Couch, couch!) noisy, This boy seamed to be very quiet. And it seamed like he was new in town. Those didn't survive long in here. I walked to him:

"Hey, what's your name?" When it came to strangers, I was always too confident.

That boy stared at me. I could sense that he was afraid of me.

"Hey, I'm not going to do anything to you, Cross my heart." I said to him. He said his name and that surprised me:

"It's… It's Ian, sir…"

I stared at him. I know that there might be millions with my name but he even looked like me!

"Are you OK?" he asked and I woke up from my thoughts.

"Yeah… It's nothing… You know, you look like me when I was fifteen."

"Really?"

I nodded.

"But I have to go, see ya!" I knew that at a city like this, I maybe wouldn't see him again.

"I want to come!" That boy yelled.

I stared at that boy. He was confident after all…

"Okay. Mind if we go to buy ice-cream?"

"No, not at all, but who wants to eat ice-cream at a winter?" That Ian asked. I shrug and I was just thinking the same. But Tala can be a real surprise when he is in hang-over.

"One friend of mine." I smirked. We headed to groceries-store.

We bought that ice-cream and we headed back. Of course we bought something to ourselves too. That younger Ian pointed at a kiosk.

"Do you like hot chocolate? I like!"

"Yeah, let's go there!" I grinned and I bought two bottles of spoiling hot chocolate. We drank it very carefully when he suddenly told me:

"At least it's more fun with you than at that grabby abbey!"

I dropped my bag where the ice-cream was.

"What did you say?" I babbled. I couldn't believe my ears. I pick up my pag.

"I said that its more fun with you than at that grabby abbey!" the tone of his voice was puzzled.

I sat to a park-bench. I sigh.

"Is that abbey's name Blakov abbey?" I asked and in my mind I prayed that he would say some another name.

"Yeah it is"

I froze. This couldn't be true. Maybe I was still at bed, asleep. I pinched myself. It hurt, so this wasn't a dream.

"What's the matter… Uh, can I call you Ian?" He asked.

"Yeah…"

"Thanks!"

I opened my mouth. "This can't be true… I was there… Five years ago…"

"Whoa! Really?" he gasped.

"Hey, this is my address and my phone-number. And my E-mail address too, take contact if something happens?" I wrote all of those things to a piece of paper. "Oh, and don't scare if someone else answers, my friends usually answer when my cell-phone rings?"

He nodded and then he ran away.

I stared after him and then headed back to our apartment.

* * *

**Sakura wo Miro/The Author:**

I had to put Ian speak Finnish... By the way: When I wrote whew words like **This,** it means a translation from Finnish to English. Understand?

**Rewiewsto Chapter 4:**

**From:she-devil-16  
**

**Bryan stumbles on his words**

**From:Werewolf of Fire**

**AW! So cute! So Spencer/Bryany!**

Continue please! I love, I love, I amazed, very amazed!

Heh heh... Bryan has voices in his head...

Update soon please... 

* * *


	6. Clone, icecream and chocolate

**Chapter 6: Clone, ice-cream and milk-chocolate**

**Tala's POV:**

I rose from the sofa when I heard a loud _BANG_ that came from the front door.

"You don't believe this!" Ian yelled. I started to worry.

"There was no chocolate mint chip ice-cream?" I said.

"No! It's here!" Ian shouted to me and he pointed his dark-brown backpack. I nodded.

"Well, what is it?" Spencer asked and his voice was curious.

"I-I saw ME!"

Total silence.

"…" Bryan rose. "Ian, are you serious?" He nodded.

"Ian, ever heard of mirrors? Mirror is a shiny surface and it can reflect-"

"Shut up! Don't be such a dickhead! I know what I saw! He looked like me, talked like me, acted like me, he has same name with me and his in BALKOV ABBEY!"

That was the magic word. We all shut our mouths.

"Are you actually serious?" I asked. I think he was. He stared me with a look that could kill.

"Did you see someone who would be like us?" Kai asked. You could hear that he didn't believe Ian.

Ian shook his head.

"But it can't be my own imagine, right?" Ian explained.

"Who knows. What did you do with hmm… younger Ian?"

"I cave me my address, our home and E-mail, phone-number."

"But how do you know that he's not a thief or something?" Kai said and Ian glanced an icy look to him. "Are you saying I'M a THIEF?"

"No, but how can you know that he's not?"

Ian gave him Are you stupid?- look but he didn't say anything. Silence spread all over the living-room.

A Door-bell rang.

"I get it!" I yelled. I opened the door and there was-

"Oh my dear God…"

He looked like Ian. Ian when he was fifteen…

"Who is it?" Ian yelled and he ran next to me. He saw Ian, but he didn't say anything.

"Uh… Can I come in?"

I nodded and he came in. I shut the door.

"Has something happened?" Ian asked from… The other, younger Ian.

"No, just wanted to see your friends!"

Older Ian smiled.

"How long have you been in that Abbey?" Kai asked and I realized that he couldn't believe his eyes.

Younger Ian was quiet for a minute. Then he answered.

"I'm not sure, long I guess, five years at least." He said and he shrug.

I stared at him. Five years ago we five left that horrible place.

There was lot's of things in that younger version that reminded me of Ian (Older one) when he was fifteen; He seamed to love any game that he could get into his hands, he scared Kai and he wanted to sit next to Spencer or sit on Spencer's shoulder.

I had never thought how funny the looked. But it seamed that they were always together. Like brothers. They came to the abbey at the same time. They were always so different and they are **still** totally different! Ian was the only one who could speak with Spencer and Spencer was the only one who could calm down Ian a bit when he was too excited.

Ian (older) smiled and laugh when he looked at… the younger version of himself. I didn't think that it was funny. I wanted to run away, somewhere where I could think this trough. There had to be natural explanation for this! I admit that I have no imagination for this kind of things. I do have imagination when it comes to hairstyling and such, but right now I wanted natural explanation! My head was so puzzled! I couldn't stop thinking that there might be younger version of ME, person who I didn't want to suffer anymore! Not anymore!

"Tala? Are you OK?" I rose my head. Kai spoke to me.

"I-um-Yeah… I'm fine." My voice sounded sick. I thought that I could throw up right now. I was happy that it didn't happen.

"Good."

"Ymm… I think I go to take a nap…"

"OK"

I went. I yawned. I dug under the sheets and I tried to sleep, but my try didn't succeed. After very uncomfortable half hours, I finally fall asleep. For my joy, I didn't see any nightmares like usually… At least I don't remember any nightmare.

I woke up.

"**Huomenta**." (**Meaning: "Good morning" by Finnish language)**

"What? What did you call me?" I said. I were still very sleepy.

"I just said 'Good morning!'"

"Okay… Ian." My voice sounded like seven-hundred baby-chickens making that piyo-piyo- sound.

"**Haluaisitko nousta**?" (**Meaning: Would you want to get up**?) that little pipsqueak laughed. It wasn't my fault that I don't have interest for languages!

"What did you say?"

"Would you want to get up."

"Why would I?" I challenged him- If he wanted this bed, he had to fight for it!

"'Cos 1) It's my bed. 2) I hideten chocolate-bars there and now they're all melted and all over your hair and clothes. 3) I have to clean my room or Spencer will kill me if I don't do it today."

I truly woke up during the second reason. Chocolate-bars? My red hair? My clothes!

"OH HELL!"

"What was that?" Spencer yelled when he heard my scream.

"The cry of tortured Russian" Bryan said. He smirked but his face was cool and it had a devilish smile on it.

I ran to the shower and I stared at the mirror. Milk-chocolate all over my clothes and MY HAIR!

Bryan rushed to the bathroom door. He started to laugh.

"Tala…! You're all covered with chocolate! Come to look at Tala, the hot babe covered with chocolate!" He laugh again.

"I kill you!" I yelled and I almost ran after him "But first I wash off this sticky… CANDY!"

I made him laugh even harder. I shut my ears from his laughter when I shut the bathroom door. I got naked and I throw my chocolate-covered orange thick skirt and my WHITE trousers to the laundry-basket.

_Why did I take WHITE trousers? They're ruined_…_And those were my favorite trousers!_

I thought when I looked my comfortable and magnificent white trousers that had chocolate all over them.

_Spencer can wash them… He can do it… I hope he does it…I CAN'T TAKE THIS! Well at least my scarf isn't ruined…_

I took that scarf out of the pocket. I stared at it. There, in one corner, was CHOCOLATE!

A loud yell filled the air.

"Tala! Are you OK?" Kai yelled and he appeared to the door. I didn't say anything. I couldn't.

"Tala…? What the hell are you screaming here?" He asked. I sobbed.

"I- My- My scarf… Sniff!" I sobbed and my voice was like little baby's voice.

"Spencer washes it. Don't worry." He hugged me and I tell you; I'm half naked, wearing only boxers. So I have to say that he's warm, really warm...

He hugged me tightly and I felt how his hands made my skin go Goosebumps… A sudden yell made my skin go even more Goosebumps.

"Ian! I told you! They're together! I told you Kai and Tala are together! You own me seven dollars!"

I froze, but Kai didn't. He grabbed Bryan from his neck and threatened him and then he let go from lilac-haired boy.

"**Sumimasen**…" (**Japanese, means 'sorry'**)

Then he disappeared somewhere and I was alone in that cold bathroom. I took off my boxers and went into a hot shower.

* * *

**Sakura wo Miro/The author: **

**_My voice sounded like seven-hundred baby-chickens making that piyo-piyo- sound._ Oh that's cute XD, even thought that I'm the one who wrote that... Imagines seven hundred baby-chickens making piyo-piyo- sound But eh... Seven dollards is a big price don't ya think? Poor Ian...**

**Rewiws:**

**sayonara**

**cool! chapter was really good and finnish language! I am from finland! you can't never know how surprised I was when I saw thosen words! update soon!**

**

* * *

****Werewolf of Fire**  
**THe last bit to this chapter is rather confusing... But that may be because I'm tired... BUT! I love! Continue soon please... **

Bye, byes... **

* * *

**

**Kuro1107  
**

**Great job on this chapter  
I wonder what will happen to lil Ian?  
...or big Ian...but he can take care of himself...hopefully...  
Great job  
Plz update!**


	7. Parody and Irony

**Chapter 7: Parody and Irony**

**Kai's POV:**

You don't know how angry I was. I was sure that I kill Bryan. Me and Tala, a couple? You wish. Well… maybe it could happen, but I know that he doesn't want and other yadda, yadda, yadda.

"Kai!" Someone yelled.

"WHAT?" I yelled back.

Ian appeared to the door. "Can you make me a favor?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I don't feel like it."

"Oh… Ok…" He left and after whew minutes he came back.

"Have you seen my laptop?"

"No."

"Ok…Bye." He left and he didn't come back anymore.

I took his laptop that was laying under my bed-sheets.

"Hello, DVD-machine!"

What movie this time..? I'll take… Haibane Renmei! 

And I started to watch.

Later at the same day:

"Spence?" I asked.

"Hn?"

"Is here any ice-cream?"

"No, I don't think so… Why?"

"I just wanted ice-cream, that all"

"Why don't you just go and buy it?

"I dunno…"

"Hey, make me a favor?"

"Ok?"

"Go shopping and bring these with you." He gave me a list. Very long list.

"What is this?"

"Kai, haven't you ever seen a shopping-list? I'm surprised!"

"No! I mean all this FOOD! No-one of us eats that much!"

"That's true but we're not alone tomorrow. Four guests and us makes nine."

"Wait… Did you say four?" I stared at the shopping-list. "I know who you're going to call. You're calling the Bladebrakers, don't you?"

"Yeah. How did you guess it?"

"By looking the length of this shopping-list."

He didn't say anything and I left.

I walked forward and then I step in to a mall. It really wasn't a joy to start carry all those groceries… I paid all of them and I started to walk back home. My backpack was so heavy, that I wasn't sure when my back was going to broke.

"I'm here…" I murmured.

I slowly walked to the kitchen. I didn't even see Spencer and Bryan who were kissing each other.

"Eh… Here's your groceries…"

I left the kitchen and I walk to my room.

"Oh hell… I forgot that damn ice-cream…"

I fell asleep.

Next day:

"I hate mornings… They're so uncomfortable…" Wait! I feel someone next to me..?

I opened my eyes and what a shock it was!

"TALA! Go to hell from my bed!"

"What..? I'm still sleepy, let me sleep…" His sleepy voice muttered.

"What are you doing in MY bed!"

"I was sleeping, but your yelling woke me up."

"Of course! Now, ANSWER!"

"No, let me sleep…" And then his breath started to slow and calm a bit. He had fallen back to sleep. I shook him awake roughly. He asked me to stop until his asking chanced to screaming.

"ANSWER!"

"I saw a nightmare!"

"SO WHAT! Go to someone another's bed!"

"But yours is the best… It's so soft."

Total silence.

"Tala… I warn you… Stop saying things like that or I cut your hair!"

"What! You can't! No! Don't do it! I'm sorry!"

**At the same time; In the kitchen that is below Kai's bedroom:**

"What are they doing…? Why does Tala scream like a woman in danger?"

"Maybe Kai's trying to rape him. Ian, give me a milk-bottle" Bryan continued like he didn't even know what his first sentence meant.

Total silence.

"Bryan, you have most sick and perverted mind in the universe."

"I agree." Spencer said, not looking to anything except his cooking.

Then I rushed to the downstairs and I pulled Tala with me. I roughly pulled him from his red bangs and I have to say; I started to like Tala's hair, it wasn't too short to pull.

"Uh… Prisoner?" Ian asked.

"Yep. What's for breakfast?" I asked.

"Take from the fridge." Spencer said, not letting his eyes leave the target; oven.

"Why?"

"'Cos I'm way too busy to make food for ya."

"Why?"

"'Cos we're having quests and I have to cook everything ready."

"Why?"

"'Cos I invited them."

"Why?"

"'Cos- Kai! Stop being such a asshole today!"

I grinned a devilish smile. I can be such a asshole sometimes (XD).

"Kai……… Could you let go of me…?" Tala mumbled.

I let go and I walked to fridge.

This day was going to be a chaos. But it would be a chaos that I will enjoy. This day really rock!

"Uh no… Kai… You're planning something evil right now aren't you?"

I didn't answer. I just smiled my devilish smile.

This was going to be perfect…

* * *

**Sakura wo Miro/The author:**

**Okay I just had to make Kai to wake up with a wrong leg (Did you get it ...?) So now he's**

**1)Angry**

**2)On asshole-mood**

**3)Planning a chaos**

**So we'll see about his little surprise in the next episode! See ya next time!**

* * *

**Rewiews:**

**Milla Koltzunov:ch 1**

**loved it! yay!  
bryan:great she's hyper(sercastic)  
me:yep! update soon please(puppy eyes)  
bryan:(sweatdrop)**

**sayonara:ch 6**

**good chapter! tortured russian Tala, covered in chocolad, poor Tala I hope his scarf will be clean again.. päivitä pian! (Update soon)**

**Werewolf of Fire:****ch 6**

**lol... I love Ian and his mischeivious ways... Really well done... Update soon... :P **

Seeya!

**aries1391:****ch 6**

**lmao. Tala with chocolate in his hair if ya like KaiTala, go and check out my fic, "Ice Cream Anyone?" it has a chocolate covered Tala in it  
**

**Kuro1107:****ch 6 **

**Plz update soon!**


	8. After the storm

**Chapter 8: After the storm**

**Spencer's POV:**

I stared at the floor.

Anger.

Murderous.

I'm going to kill Kai!

"Kai! Why in hell did you-!"

He stared at me with his puppy-dog eyes.

"It was an accident. Really!"

"No way! You ruined it by purpose!"

"Well, it's your fault!"

"By how!"

"By being a dork!"

"Stop being childish!"

"NO!"

Then he ran off. What a chaos it was…

Our quests saw better to leave. I heard loud BANG, when the door was shut. I sat to the chair. I heard someone sneaking in my kitchen. I rose.

"Ian! Go to hell! I want to be alone for one MINUTE! _For heavens sake…"_

Sneaking stopped.

I tried to remember what Kai had done. First he made that food that I had cooked, so hot that no-one could eat it. And that was only the beginning. He embarrassed all of us by telling every single information about us except about himself! That's when the fight started. I got so mad. So mad that I was sure I kill him.

I walked a circle. Maybe I should say my- No! It's Kai who's going to say "Sorry"!

I rushed to my room. I took off my pale-green shirt and I fell to my bed. I shut my eyes and I felt how someone touched me… I opened my eyes, but my room was empty. No-one another than me. I shut my eyes again and I can swear that a cold hand touched me. It moved slowly, gently. I felt how it touched my lips, my pale cheeks that had started to blush. Another hand slowly stroke my hair. I opened my eyes and again, there was no-one...

_How…Weird. Who..? _

That was all what I thought before I fell to peaceful dream.

I saw a dream. Luckily it wasn't a nightmare, or maybe it was…

_Dream:_

_Only color that I could see was gray. Like some old black and white- movie. I heard a voice; "I believe my dream… A sign of wish…"_

_That voice was singing. A woman…Very familiar voice. Familiar. I fell trough the gray floor. _

_"I believe my dream…"_

_"A sign of wish…"_

_"I believe…"_

_Voice silenced and I heard voices. Wings. Thousands of wings. Pigeons. Thousands of pure white pigeons. Feathers…They turned red… Blood red while they fell to the ground. Dead. All of them. _

_My body hit the ground. I rose._

_A sky. Beautiful, baby-blue sky…But the ground. The ground was dead. Trees didn't grow… And then… Flames. Red flames that swallowed me. _

_Landscape changed. A street. Street of Moscow. A winter. Snow fell down like tears. Everyone around me were gray. They didn't see me and they just walked through me. _

_I saw someone. I saw seven years old me. I ran after him and he started to run. _

_"Wait!" We ran like hell would be after us. Then, suddenly something crack. The ground disappeared. I fell again. White feathers fell with me. They were from me! I had wings! But they… They were broken…I couldn't fly. I fell and black changed to red. I descend and I saw a gate. Hell's gates… Tears fell—_

I woke up. I screamed.

"What happened?" Bryan shout when he rushed inside my room.

"Nothin'… I just saw a nightmare…"

"Oh…"

I didn't say anything. He sat next to me.

"Mind if I borrow your lap, Bry-Bry?"

"Huh? No-one calls me that anymore…"

"Well, you'll always be my Bry-Bry."

He grinned. I stared at the roof when he stroke my blonde hair.

"I hate nightmares…" I told to him.

"Me too… They're so nasty…"

We really knew that. Nightmares were our highest pain, torturing us almost every night.

He hugged me. He hugged me tightly.

"I love you. I love you so much…" he said and I answered.

"I love you too… More than you can understand…" then I fall asleep.

I didn't hear it but there was a loud bang. Kai came back home. He rushed at my room.

"Spenc-!" he started but Bryan hissed:

"Shhh! He's sleeping!

"Oh… Ok. I come later…"

Then he left. And I didn't know that he was back.

I woke up next day and no-one were at home.

* * *

**Sakura wo Miro/the Author:**

**So this is this. Hope you liked it.**

**Rewiew:**

**Kuro1107**  


**Great job on this chapter  
Please update soon!**

**she-devil-16**

**hmm Bryan says thing I would expect me to say... creepy**

**Prisca-Angel** **OK really liked the chappi wonder what kai wants to do.**


	9. WTF? Does Bryan have a pet?

**Chapter 9: WTF? Does Bryan have a pet?**

**Ian's POV:**

Bryan walked to my room. "Hi…"

I didn't answer.

"Uh…Hello? Earth is calling for Ian?"

"I'm NOT DEAF!"

"I want to ask something from you…"

"And that is?"

"Should I take a pet?" I stared at him. Total silence spread to my room. "Yeah! I'm serious!" he yelled

"Olet hullu! HULLU!" (Meaning: "You're crazy! CRAZY!") I yelled at him. "What does that mean?" "Nothing! What pet were you going to take?" I thought some BIG killer hound, but Bryan said: "Well… A hamster…" I stared at him. I laugh. "Go ahead!"

He nodded and he took something behind his back: "Okay, Ian, this is- a hamster without a name!"

"Are you going to give it a name?" I asked he stared at me.

"Of course! Are you stupid?" This lilac haired, fierce and angry young man yelled.

"No, but I can't know if you decide not to give him or her a name"

"Mrrr… It's he, by the way!" Bryan yelled

"Well how 'bout BryBry?"

"BryBry?" lilac asked

"Yeah. It suits him 'cos you too look alike!" I said with a smile on my face. Bryan stared at his new pet.

"We— Look alike?" Bryan asked.

"Yep."

"Ok, then the name problem is solved!"

"Hey, keep your voice lower… I'm trying to sleep…" Spencer said and he yawned. He was standing on my door and he wear only pale-green shorts. "Sorry…" we whispered.

"What's that?" he asked and he stared at the gray – that has little bit lilac on his back- and black eyed hamster. "It's BryBry." We explained "Who?" Spencer stared at us. That kind of "stupidity" was normal, he acted like that every time he has woke up. "He!" Bryan said and he gave his hamster to Spencer. "EH… You take this… I might drop it!"

"Njiet!" Bryan refused and he gave BryBry back to Spencer.

Suddenly that little creature jumped off from Spencer's hands and it went under my bed. "BryBry!" Bryan yelled in shock. He crawled under my bed, so did I and Spencer.

"I can't understand this, Ian. I cleaned and vacuumed your room last week and it's now FULL of dust!" Spencer stared at me angrily. "Eh…" I startedbutsuddenly Bryan yelled.

"Ouch! He bite me!"

"Maybe he's scared…"

I was able to catch him, hamster I mean, and soon it was back in it's gage. "Don't worry, no-one will tease for whew weeks…"

"I wish he would tell that to ME too…" I whispered and Spencer laugh quietly.

"I heard that!" Bryan yelled.

"I know" Then I started to run as fast as I could.

* * *

**Sakura wo Miro/The author:**

**Thank you for being so patient that you were able to wait new chapter to come Rewiews!**

**Spitfire-Hanyou15  
** **Five boys in one house? Oh, God, they're going to be insane before they turn 30. Poor Spencer, he has to put up with all of them. Great story, good chapter. waiting for chapter 9. Later. Oh, BTW: UPDATE!**

**she-devil-16  
**

**don't ya just hate kai at times**

**Prisca-Angel  
**

**Well the chapter was really interesting and spencers nightmare really scared me soo well update soon.**

**Werewolf of Fire  
**

**Aw... That gave me the fuzzies... S/B!**

Cute! and can't wait for the next chapter...

Toodles...

Woffy

**Milla Kuznetsov  
**

**I wonder wher everyone whent ?.? i love your story - please update soon! Byez!**

>>>>Milla Koltzunov

**Kuro1107  
**

**Great job again.  
Hope you update soon!**


	10. Say no more

**Chapter 10: Say no more**

**Tala's POV:**

After I had heard that Bryan now has a hamster, the door-bell rang. It sounded like someone would be trying to break the door.

"I'm coming! Wait for a sec, will ya?" I screamed and I opened the door.

"Can-Can you help us?"

"Gosh… Yeah! Come in!"

It was that little Ian and others too. I saw myself, Spencer, Bryan and Kai in front of our door! They came in. Fifteen-years old Bryan and me carried (Younger) Spencer who seemed to be unconscious. They carried him to the sofa and I yelled Spencer to the downstairs. He was the doctor of our house, so he knew these things better than me.

Older Spencer came and after a small shock he started to bind the younger Spence's wounds.

"He's going to- He's going to survive…" Older Spencer said

No one talked anything after that. We all waited for younger Spencer to wake up. Finally, after a mind racing half hours, he woke up.

"Wha-?"

"Don't worry, Spenc. You're going to be just fine. These are the guys that Ian told you about." Younger Kai said.

I stared at they. They were just like us. We tried to help each other when something bad had happened.

"Who did this to you?" I asked even thought I had an idea who it was.

"It was…" younger Spencer silenced for a moment, "That idiot Boris."

Spencer (older) and I nodded.

"Are you going to throw us out?" Ian asked. He was really scared.

His question stun me.

"Of course not! Why did you think like that?"

"Well… I- I dunno."

I sigh. Then I rose and I ran to the upstairs.

"Kai! Bryan! Ian!"

"What?" Kai asked.

"What?" Bryan asked.

"What?" Ian asked.

"Younger Spencer is in really bad condition and I just had an idea that maybe they, younger us, could come to live here?"

They didn't say anything.

"Well?"

No reaction.

"WELL?"

"OK."

"Sure."

"YESSS!"

I sigh and I ran to the downstairs.

"Hey, umm… Me and my roommates were thinking that if you want, you could stay here and start to live in here?""

Total silence.

Younger me started to speak:

"Well this place seems better than that Abbey… What do you say, guys?"

Others nod. They liked the idea. Older Spencer smiled and I smiled back.

"It seems that you're finally doin' somethin' right, Tal." He said.

"I guess…"

Bryan ran to the downstairs.

"Oh SHIT! BryBry has escaped! Watch yer steps 'cos I'll kill that one who steps on him!"

"Who's BryBry?" younger Ian asked.

"Bryan's pet hamster."

Ian (younger) carefully took off his shirt and at it's hood there was sleeping a little, gray hamster.

"Hm? It's pretty cute when it's sleeping…" I said and Then the hamster woke up. And it bite me!

"Ouch!"

Others laugh.

"It's not funny!"

"Yeah. It isn't funny." Spencer said. Silence spread to that room.

"YEAH IT IS!" They yell and started to laugh as hard as they could.

"HEY!"

"Gosh… This is harder than I though…"

* * *

**Sakura wo Miro/The author:**

**So... It's little bit short but as you can see, the 'clones' made a comeback! I started to miss them so much that I had to make it like this.o**

**_Rewiws:_**

**OzGinaAKALucyGranger  
**

**hey, i loved it, in fact so did my sister! i wish i could write like that, i'm sure my stuff suckz! out of 10 i give this an 9! it rocked! in fact so much so that i've printed it and added it 2 my collection of fanfics that rock!**

**she-devil-16  
**

**aww Bryan has a hamster thats like a ginuea pig I have ginuea pigs their so cute Bryan probly would have somekind of Ian eating pet instead on a hamster or well thats what I think but it could be an Ian eating hamster. :p**

**Spitfire-Hanyou15  
**

**Five boys in one house? Oh, God, they're going to be insane before they turn 30. Poor Spencer, he has to put up with all of them. Great story, good chapter. waiting for chapter 9. Later. Oh, BTW: UPDATE!**

**she-devil-16  
**

**don't ya just hate kai at times**

**Prisca-Angel  
**

**Well the chapter was really interesting and spencers nightmare really scared me soo well update soon.**

**Werewolf of Fire  
**

**Aw... That gave me the fuzzies... S/B!**

Cute! and can't wait for the next chapter...

Toodles...

Woffy

**Milla Kuznetsov  
**

**I wonder wher everyone whent ?.? i love your story - please update soon! Byez!**

>>>>Milla Koltzunov

**Kuro1107  
**

**Great job again.  
Hope you update soon!**


	11. Ten persons, one apartment

**Chapter 11: Ten person, one apartment**

**Kai's POV:**

The first thing we had to do was to explain them orders.

"First: Do NOT have parties, at least too wild ones, cos' otherwise the landlady will throw us out. And do NOT play with my kitchen knives, don't trust anyone you don't know or you don't like and the last one, but not least, I don't want to see you having sex with anyone in other room than your own. Got it?"

"We suppose so…"

"Wow, Spencer is like a mother." Bryan whispered to me.

"Have to be, otherwise you four wouldn't be here and be like that if I wouldn't had put you in order."

"…" Bryan didn't say anything.

"But, mothers are usually very irritating persons…" He whispered again.

I nod.

"Hn. I heard that. Watch out, you might find some snakes on your bed…"

"Is that a threat?"

"Might be." Spencer said and he smiled a sarcastic smile

"Spence, don't scare our new roommates." I said and I continued reading my book.

Spencer shrug.

"Well, anyway, I'll go make dinner" Spencer said and he disappeared to the kitchen.

"Is he always like that?" younger Tala asked.

"Yeah… Or maybe not. I dunno, really." I said and I laugh. I still wasn't able to know my friends.

"By the way… We do have same names, right?" lil' Ian asked from me.

"Yeah…"

"So the problem is, how can we tell which one of us we mean?"

Total silence.

"Ian, you weren't that smart when you were fifteen!" Bryan laugh and he stared at older Ian.

"I also didn't have a miniature of myself back then!" Ian yelled at Bryan. It seems that they still are each others arc enemies…

Spencer came back to the living room:

"Whoa! Is the dinner already? You sure are fast, Spence!"

"No, it's not ready but aren't you supposed to be in work?" Spencer said and stared at Bryan. His skin had became more pale, wonder why…

"Oh shit! I really am late! Thaks for tellin' Spence!"

Bryan took his jacket and then he rushed out of the door. I walked to the window. I saw Bryan, cursing to his car that didn't start well. The I fasten my eyes on something. Or actually, someone.

_Who in the seven hells is that in those shrubs? Is he spying on us…?_

That thing disappeared.

_Huh? It's gone! Whatever or whoever it was… _

I went back to the others. "What's wrong?" Spencer asked. I didn't answer. I walked to my room and I fell to the bed...

_Gosh…Who was that? I sure hope it's not- No, it can't be. It's not him. It's not him! Stop thinking about it!_

I fell asleep.

--

"Kai! Wake up you lazy bum!" Spencer knocked my door

"Hn…I don't want to…" I muttered quietly.

"Dinner's ready!"

"Well…Okay, I come soon…"I fell asleep again. Spencer entered to my room. "Gosh…"

He tried to shake me up nut he didn't succeed. "Ok, you asked for it…" he muttered. Spencer went away for whew minutes and then he came back; with a bucket and in that bucket was very cold water. He just throw it on me and I yelled in pain that a cold water can make.

"Well, finally you woke up…"

"Spencer." I said when I rose from my bed. "You're in a bad mood right now, aren't you?"

"… Yes, I'm little bit nervous, I admit that. I have been nerveous all the day..."

"Why?"

"'Cos someone has been spying on us. I saw someone in the bushes when I went to get the newspaper…"

"I saw him/her too when I looked from the window when Bryan was leaving to work" I told to him.

"Do you think the same that I'm thinking? That it might be Bo—"

"Don't say that name! I don't want to hear it ever again!" I screamed.

Spencer didn't say anything, but he started to dry my hair with a towel.

"I know… Sorry."

"There's nothing why you should say you're sorry."

We were quiet whew minutes, when I asked:

"So… How's with you and Bryan? Still together?"

"Hm? Yes, we are still a couple." He answered to me. He didn't look at me, he just stared at the bed sheets but I saw he had blushed.

"Let's go eat" Spencer said. He rose and he left. I came just behind him. But that someone, spying on us, were disturbing my mind. Who was that? And why he was spying on us? Did it have something to do with our little selves? Or was it just about us? Maybe I can never know…?

* * *

**Sakura wo Miro/The author:**

**Hello! It's me again ;DNow the story is going to get little bit more serious face, but I'm not going to forget the humor!Older Kai and Co. are gonna reveal something terrible... In the near future, but, until then! Bye and remember to watch the next episode of roommates! **

**_Rewiews:_**

**she-devil-16:  
**

**the Hamster only likes Bryan **

**sides-of-magic:  
****Nice done.** **chinechilla:  
****hm...10 boys in one house er...this should be good.i wonder...ian and the lil one should team up and pull pranks on everyone.well thats jus mi opinion. **

bubi


	12. Crisis and more madness

**Chapter 12: Crisis and more madness**

**Spencer's POV:**

I took the book from the shelf.

_Finally… I can relax…_

I started to read my favorite detective-story and when I was in the 10th page, something hit the wall.

"What the hell!"

Someone yelled a loud.

"You son of Btch! Why did you "

I stared at older Bryan and younger Ian.

"WHAT are you two doing?" I asked. My voice was angry.

"That lil' **(censored)** kid kicked me when I was carrying this pile of plates!" Bryan yelled and he pointed at the floor where was huge, nearly 50 centimeters high pile of broken plates. I burden my head into my hands.

"Oh my dear God…"

"There's no god!"

I rose my head. Ian (lil' one) stared at me. He had never looked that serious.

"Uh… Have it your way, then…?" I whispered.

Ian grinned.

"Hey, hey, HEY! That little bastard just broke a pile of plates and you don't even rise yer voice! That's unfair!" Bryan yelled at me. I stared at him. I rose Ian from the floor.

"It's not his fault. I'm sure it was an accident"

"His fault? HIS FAULT? It is his fault!"

Ian jumped off to the floor.

"No, I wasn't supposed to kick you but I slipped and my other leg kicked you and YOU fell!"

"You did it on purpose!"

"No way!"

"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!" I screamed at them. They stared at me.

"Clean up this mess, both of you… I'm going out…"

I took my walkman and I put my shoes on and I left.

"Oh dear God… I need a place where to relax…!" I was listening Evanescence and Whisper was the name of the song.

I started to run.

The gothic music pushed more adrenaline on me and I started to run faster. I didn't know why I run or where I run. Suddenly I stopped.

_Wait…Did I see…? _

I turned back.

No-one.

_Probably not… I sure hope…? I sound like I'm mad…_

I laugh. Of course there was no-one who I should be afraid! Or, maybe there was…?

I blinked and I started to run. Something made me worried. I reached the park. I sat on the bench. I tried to caught my breath.

_Why am I on my toes all the time? What am I so afraid of? _

I saw a flower-store at one side of the park. I bought a flower and I went to the place that was the most silenced place at whole Moscow; Cemetery.

"Hi dad…" I whispered to a grave. There he was, burden to the ground of his home-land that had betrayed him and let him die by the bullet. One tear fell to my left cheek. I sat on the ground and I stared at the gravestone.

I stared at that gravestone for ages. Then something put me on my toes.

_Something…_

I started to run between the gravestones. Something was chasing me, I knew that now.

I tried to run faster. I run so hard that I tasted blood in my mouth.

I took a gun from my pocket. I carry it where ever I go, 'cos you might never know when someone tries to harm you…

I don't really have enemies – not anymore — but I'm still somehow afraid. You can say I'm paranoid, maybe I am but I was once a machine made to destroy…

I heard something behind me. Screaming, and a sound of shot bullet. It dug under the flesh of my right arm. I felt how the blood rushed out from the wound. I drop my gun.I run faster than ever.

_Why can't my life be just so simple? Why does it have to be me who has to suffer all the time? _

A bullet hit my leg. I fell to the ground.

_D-Damn it!_

I tried to get up.

A something hit me to the back of the head.

I black out. The last thing I could I remember was when someone lug me with him or her… But somehow I know it was a male who lug me--

* * *

**Sakura wo Miro/The author:**

**I have to say this; I think this chapter ismost exciting chapter that I have ever made. Maybe listening Evanescence has something to do with this...? XD**

**Rewiews:**

**she-devil-16  
**

**Boris is such a freak. Bryan should run him over with his car :p**

**Sakura wo Miro: I agree!**


	13. My blond is gone!

Chapter 13: My blond is gone!

**Bryan POV:**

"Where's my blond!" I yelled on Kai's ear.

"Hey, I dunno so why are you yelling on my ear?" Kai stated with anger in his voice.

"Because… Because… God DAMN it! We're talking about my boyfriend here, so we have to find him!" I yelled to him and my face had came even more pale. I was really worried.

"Have you tried his cell-phone?" Tala said and he tried to calm me down. He was shaking.

"Yeah, but he didn't answer…" I stared at the floor. I didn't know what to do.

"Maybe we should go to search for him…? At least that's the only thing we can do… But someone has to stay here if he comes home…" Kai whispered.

"Yeah… I'll stay with uh… our little… self?" Tala tried to think how to call our miniatures. They weren't really happy about Tala's words.

"I'll go search him!" I yelled and I took the car-keys of my silver-gray Nissan Almera. I took my jacket and I run to start my car. I didn't really save the speed when I left our yard.

Damn it! During a times like this I really wish that he would drink, at least he would be easier to find since I know every fucking bar in whole Moscow!

Well he wouldn't be in a bar so he had to be somewhere in Moscow. I check even the darkest alleys, even though I knew that he wasn't there. I tried to call on his cell-phone, but he didn't answer. I went to the cemetery and I found his gun… I recognized it because I had seen it before. I had always said that he was a bit of a paranoid but I understand very well why he is so paranoid. I also noticed blood on the grass. I started to shake. I was angry. Maybe he was kidnapped or even worse, dead? No way! This couldn't happen to us!

I run to my car in panic.

I didn't much care about other drivers when I drove with the full speed.

When I got home, others were there already.

"Something bad has happened to Spence!" I yelled and they stared at me.

"Explain." Tala whispered, and he was quite pale now.

"I found his gun from the cemetery and… there was blood and—"

"Hey, Spence isn't a person who fights." Ian stated. He was trying to get a signal from Spencer's cell-phone's GPS.

"But you know who could kidnap him?" They fell to silent. Tala was really fragile about his past, and Ian was scarred about his lost childhood and I was… Wounded. We all were. For some reason, I have never seen Spencer saying that he would be scared, but we always sensed when he was standing on his toes. He was standing on his toes most of the time... Then we heard a doorbell ring.

_Let it be Spence…Let it be Spence…Let it be Spence… _I thought and I opened the door:

"Hello!" Tyson, Max, Ray, Kenny and Hillary yelled to me with a happy grin. I slammed the door in front of them.

"Who were there?" Tala asked from me and I answered: "It's one of those vacuum cleaner-sellers that you like to threaten so much. Why don't you go and kill one of them with your pistol?"

Tala stared at me. Then he went to the door and opened it. I heard Tala curse in Russia and then he said that he was happy to see them. His voice came a bit more higher when he said the word "happy".

The younger Ian sat on the sofa, next to the older Kai when Tyson and his gang came in to the living room.

"Nani? If I remember right, Ian is nowadays taller than that. What has happened?" Tyson asked and he poked lil' Ian's cheek.

"Hey, stop that… Stop that…!" Lil' Ianwhined and when Tyson didn't stop, he actually bite Tyson!

"He's small, but he has 100 sure self-protect system!" The older (and taller) Ian laughed on the door. I stared at him.

"I think I like these lil' ones" I said and I smiled my sarcastic smile.

"Where's Spencer?" Kenny asked and he gazed around the room. My smile was wiped off in a less time than second

"We don't know… He has disappeared. He left this morning and he hasn't came back yet."

"Well… Maybe, by thinking logically, he is somewhere trying to calm down. I don't say he has issues, but—" Kenny said when I gave him the legendary Hiwatari death glare (I almost succeeded in it).

"Calm down Bryan. Be little bit optimistic? He will come back." Max started and I looked at him.

"I haven't been optimistic ever, why start it now? And in a situation like this!" I yelled to him and I walked away, towards my room, "You're giving me a headache with your optimism-nonsense"

I saw the little me in the corridor. He was listening what we had talked in the living room.

"Why are you hiding in here?" I asked. My voice was now… Nice, maybe? Well at least it wasn't a tense.

"Uh… Nothing sir?"

I laughed. "Don't call me that, ok? I don't like it… I sort of have issues with that word…"

"Okay."

"Can we talk? In my room?" I asked and he nod. Later, in my room:

I sat on the sofa, and he was laying on the bed. We both stared somewhere in my room for long time. Then I started to talk:

"Tell me about your life…"

He told. I knew all those. The suffering, being forced to be cold and heartless bastard, and everything you couldn't imagine. When I listened his story, I remembered my own life when I were in the abbey.

"What would you want to be called?" I asked. I smiled at him.

"Well, my friends call me Bry—"

"—But you don't like the name? My friends call me BryBry and I don't like it at all. But sometimes… Nicknames feel good, you know…" I felt a tear falling on my cheek, "Sorry about that… I was thinking about my family and… Spencer…"

"That one who is missing? I wanted to talk about it…" Bry said. I turned my head towards him.

"Go on. What did you want to ask?"

"Well… I'm afraid— I'm afraid that more people will disappear or get killed!" I saw tears in his eyes.

"You know… That's what I'm afraid too… I'm afraid they have done something bad to my boyfriend… Spencer, you know. But I will make sure that no one disappears. Not you or the others." I said with a serious tone in my voice. I stared him into his eyes.

"You promise?" Bry asked.

"I promise."

_Spence, where ever you are, please come back home safely…And if you're in the abbey, don't let them scare you like they did when we were kids._

* * *

**I finallygot to make this chapter. Sorry, I've been lazy...**


	14. Kevin, could you do me a favor…?

**Chapter 14: Kevin, could you do me a favor…?**

**Ian's POV:**

"Ian, come here!" I heard Kai yelling and I yelled back:

"NOT NOW! I'm speaking on the phone!"

Even tough I heard only 'beeb, beeb, beeb…' I still didn't like being irrupted. Finally someone opens the line!

"Hello, Kevin?"

"Yeah, that's me, why are you asking?" His voice was scarily cold.

"Well… I hope you're not angry to me anymore…" I try, just to heard a small angry snarl coming from his throat, "Okay, you are angry to me and you're totally privileged to feel so… And, I'm sorry! What is there that when you come crawling to me and begging for forgiveness, I give it to you at the same minute, but when I want you to forgive me, it takes at least a month! What did I do wrong, Kevin!"

I yell and I feel so angry inside!

"Humph… Well, apology accepted. Is there anything else?"

"Yeah, Come here at once! I need you!"

"Russia? Do you really have to fly your sex-partner there where's your own bed? Can't you come here?"

"Kevin! This isn't about sex! THIS IS SOMETHING MORE IMPORTANT THAN SEX!"

From a mirror I can see a small piece of Kai's hair. He's eavesdropping again… And Tala was on the other phone, listening to our chit chat.

"What could be more important than sex?" he asked, sounding a bit cold and amazed. Damn that monkey…

"Well, a friend's weird disappearing, maybe!" I tried to stay calm but it didn't work. Right now I wished that he would had been here so I could tear his throat open. My hands shred a notepaper into a millions of pieces as I tended to do when I was angry.

"You come here 'cos I have a favor to ask that you will do, like it or not!" I yelled at him and I ended the call, cursing the damn monkey to the deepest hell.

I sat on the floor and I leaned on the banister. I closed my eyes and I felt my brains quietly shut down. I hate this.

I get up and I crawl on my room and I fell on the bed, staring at the bed cover, wondering why I ever bothered dating Kevin in the first place. It was all fun and games but if you let him down even once, he is deadlier than a nuclear war. And I let him down way too many times. I still remembered his angry face when I walked out of the relationship… Let's just say I'm happy that I didn't give him anything deadly as a birthday-present, because he'd make a good use of it.

And when we fought about something, he used to throw me with things that usually broke when they hit something – mostly wall— for example Mariah's favorite vase. When angered, he was a real pain in the ass. And I always tended to sleep outside after a fight since you could never know when he could strangle you or worse, tickle you to death. Even the wild dogs in China were nicer than Kevin when it came to fights! I remembered how I used to run to the woods that surrounded the village and I was afraid to go back to the village before it became dark, that much I was afraid of the Monkey's wrath.

Of course those are his bad sides but he has good sides too.

Like how he used to cuddle up near me when we watched a movie, or how he used to cook something delicious when I came home late. And he used to massage me so softly when my head hurt. He always traveled slightly.

Two days later:

The doorbell rang.

"Spen— Oh what the heck, I'll open it" we all yelled. I ran towards the door and I opened it. Somebody threw me a bag.

"Kevin!" I yelped and I hugged him.

"Yeah, worship me." He laughed. He had really got tall. He still got that pigtail that pointed everywhere and that humorous smile on his face that I had learned to love and also hate. He was wearing that easily opened shirt that I had stripped off about a millions of times before and baggy pants, tied with a simple silk-rope.

"Come in…" I smiled and I let him in, "I have a favor to ask from you"

"And that is?" he asked and looked at me.

"Well, you remember where the Balkov abbey was? Well, sneak there quietly and try to find Spencer. Search the basement carefully… and also the attic. And please keep your cell-phone shut down! If you don't do this for Spencer, do it for me!"

"I will, don't worry honey." He whispered to my ear and he smiled.

"You haven't called me 'honey' for a long time…" I whisper, more to myself than him.

"I will call you 'honey' again" He said and he kissed me. I kissed him back. Then he went to the guest room with his backpack. Then he walked out of the door: "Bye"

I nod to him and I started to stare at the clock. And we wait long to the night. I'm the last one who went to sleep. I even talked to Bryan who came home at 04. a.m. and he was totally drunk. Luckily he crawled right to his bed. I stood up and I walked to my room, just to find my lil' self sleeping on my bed. I smiled a sleepy smile and I went back to the sofa and I started to sleep. When I woke up at morning, I saw that neither Spencer or Kevin were there.

I tried to stay calm but it wasn't easy. I walked from room to room, then I sat to my chair and I started to tease my laptop.

And I waited and I waited. At the same time I tried not to fall asleep.

Then someone walked behind me.

"Hello"

"Hi… Ivan…" I told to my little self.

"Ivan?"

"Can I call you Ivan?" I asked and he nod, "I'm feeling a little unsure…"

Ivan didn't say anything. He just sat next to me and looked outside. I sighed but he didn't notice.

I got up and I walked to my room, sighing loudly. I fell on my bed and I stared at the roof until I fell asleep, wishing good luck to Spencer and Kevin.

* * *

**Sakura wo Miro:**

**New chappie!**


End file.
